Like We Used To
by purple.queen6
Summary: Um...Not sure how to sum this story up...but its Danny/Lindsay
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know, I know...I'm should write the next chapter of Seasons of Love but I haven't had much inspiration lately, mainly because of school and I've been really busy. My muse has been bugging me lately telling me to write a song fic to this song. It's kind of different so I hope you guys like it! It's knid of a song fic, its more based on the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or the song Like We Used To**

**_Like We Used To-Rocket to the Moon_**

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets  
If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him_

Eric closed his eyes as he laid down in his bed. It felt like it was only yesterday that he felt her lying next to him. But that had been years ago. She broke up with him and left their beloved Montana to chase her dreams in New York. He planned to ask her to marry him the night sshe dumped him. Sitting up, he opened his dresser an pulled out a little black velvet box. He opened the box revealing a breathtaking diamond ring. Last He'd heard about her, she was dating a New Yorker and he broke her heart. Eric wanted to strangle the guy. How dare he break her heart. She should have stayed with him in Montana. He was the one who helped her through the shooting in the diner. He tried to make it to the trial but he couldn't get away from work. He longed to see her again.

Wait.

He had vacation time.

He could go to New York and ask, no, beg her to take him back.

Eric quickly got dressed and left his small home, driving to the airport. He could hardly contain his excitement. He bought the earliest ticket out of Montana to New York, luckily there was one last plane goin out tonight and he was able to get a ticket. Eric smiled to himself, by the morning he would see her again.

_

* * *

_

Lindsay groaned as the alarm went off, turning it off and trying to snuggle back into her husband.

"Linds, babe, we need to get up," Danny mumbled, trying to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him go.

"No Danny, five more minutes," Lindsay said into his chest.

"Lucy will be awake soon," Danny said pulling away from her," I'll make you breakfast. Go take a shower."

"Fine," Lindsay said, frowning, as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

Danny went into the kitchen to start making breakfast when he heard Lucy calling him. Walking into his daughter's room he saw her standing up in her crib waiting to be let out. He picked her up and walked into the kitchen putting her in her high chair.

Twenty minutes Lindsay walked into the kitchen, dressed for work and sat down next to Danny, who had already set a plate of food out for her.

"Thanks, babe," Lindsay said kissing him on the cheek. After breakfast, Danny took a shower whileLindsay got Lucy ready for preschool. Once Danny had finished getting ready, they headed out to their car to drop off Lucy.

Later, on their way to work, Lindsay got a phonecall from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Lindsay answer the phone.

_"Linds, it's me. Eric," _Her ex boyfriend said through the phone.

Lindsay, in her suprise dropped her phone accidently hanging up on him.

"Babe, Who was that?" Danny asked her, concerned for his wife.

"That was my ex boyfriend from Montana," she whispered.

**AN: I was going to make this a oneshot but it would be too long so I think it might be a few more chapters, not as long as my other story. **

**Oh, and reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_  
_Does he hold you when you cry? _  
_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts_  
_When you've seen it a million times?_  
_Does he sing to all your music_  
_While you dance to Purple Rain?_  
_Does he do all these things_  
_Like I used to?_**  
**

Eric sat in the taxi staring at the cell phone in his hand._Why did she hang up?_ he wondered. _Maybe she was busy..._He told himself, refusing to believe that she wouldn't want to talk to him. Eric got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and walked into the hotel. Once he got into his room he decided to take a shower to take his mind off things.

Fifteen minutes later Eric walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, checking his phone, hoping that she would have called him back. Nothing. She hadn't called or texted him. Eric sat on the bed burying his face in his hands. He wished he had thought things through a little more last night. What was he thinking? Just hopping on a plane to New York without even calling her? Or making sure she was single? She could have a boyfriend for all he knew!

Just then the ringing of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He picked up his phone a looked at the caller ID.

_Lindsay._

_

* * *

_

"Your ex boyfriend? Why is he calling you?" Danny asked Lindsay, he didn't like the idea of any ex boyfriend of his wife's to be calling her randomly.

"I have no idea," Lindsay said, "I broke up with him before I moved here. I wanted a fresh start."

"Are you sure you are over him?" Danny asked nervously, "Why are you so surprised?"

"Of course I'm over him, Danny!" Lindsay told him honestly,"I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Good. Just making sure," Danny said, relieved, grabbing her left hand and kissing the ring on her finger.

"I feel bad for hanging up on him, though, maybe I should call him back," Lindsay said, looking at Danny to make sure he was okay with it.

"It's fine, you can call him, I trust you."

Lindsay took a deep breath, and called him.

_"Lindsay?" A nervous voice said._

"Hi Eric," Lindsay said, squeezing Danny's hand.

_"I've missed the sound of your voice so much Lindsay. Actually I've missed everything about you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I'm in New York and I want to know if you want to give things another try," Eric said nervously, waiting to hear her say that she missed him and she would get back together with him, but it never came._

"Eric, I can't. I'm married," Lindsay said, feeling bad for him. Then she thought of what he just said. "Wait, you're in _New York_?"

_"Married?" He said, feeling his heart breaking. Never had he thought that she would get married to anyone but him. "And yes, I'm in New York...I wanted to see you." he said, sheepishly._

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry you came all the way here to see me." Lindsay felt so guilty, that he had come all the way to New York to find out she was married, "How about you come over for dinner and meet my husband tonight?"

_"Are you sure your husband is okay with that, I wouldn't be," Eric asked, trying to get away from going to dinner with Lindsay and her husband. It would be dificult to see the love of his life with another man._

"He's okay with it. Don't worry. I'll text you our address and you can come at seven." Lindsay said before she hung up.

"What am I okay with?" Danny asked, having only heard half of the conversation.

"Oh, I felt bad becasue Eric wanted to get back together with me so I invited over for dinner." Lindsay said.

"Alright, as long as he doesn't hit on you." Danny said, not very excited about dinner tonight, but he wanted Lindsay to be happy.

* * *

Eric couldn't believe his bad luck. First he finds out that the woman he loves is married, and now he has to go to dinner and meet him. He didn't even have a chance to find an excuse not to go before Lindsay hung up.

Eric got out his phone and called Lindsay.

_"Messer," she answered, making Eric wince._

"Hi Linds, umm...I was just wondering if you wanted me to bring a bottle of wine or something for tongiht." Eric said, wracking his brain for something to say, becasue all of the sudden he just couldn't cancel their plans for tonight. He wanted to see her.

_"That would be great Eric."_

"Actually, there's sometihng else I needed to talk to you about," Eric said

_"Sure what is it," Lindsay said._

"Ummm...Are you sure he's right for you? Linds, we've been through so much together. I was the one who would watch all of your favorite movies with you, I held you while you cried on the anniversary of the diner shooting, I alway ssang your favorite songs to you to help you sleep at night, does he do things like that, how we used to?" Eric told her, wondering how her husband could possibly be right for her.

_"Eric. I love my husband, and yes he does all of those things for me, but he does even more, last year there was a shooting at a bar we were in and he took a bullet for me. I would have died if he didn't. Sure, he has made mistakes, but he has made it up to me. We have a daughter together and I love them both so much. He is the one, Eric, I'm so sorry."Lindsay said, feeling horrible._

"Ok, Linds, I'm just making sure," He said, feeling the familiar breaking of his heart.

* * *

Lindsay sat in her office, crying, when Danny walked in.

"Linds, honey, what's wrong?" Danny asked, worried, pulling her into his arms.

"I keep breaking his heart." Lindsay choked out, into his shirt.

"Do you mean Eric. Honey, it's not your fault. You broke up with him, he didn't move on like he should've. You had to set him straight,otherwise he will keep getting his heart broken if you don't tell him that you have moved on." Danny whispered into her ear. "I love you Linds."

"I love you too Danny, I just feel bad for him."

"I know you do, but would you rather have him waste his life still hoping to get back together with you when that isn't going to happen, or have him know that you can't be with him and give him a chance to move on." Danny told her.

Lindsay realized the truth to Danny's words. It was true, Eric needs to move on, or he will waste his life hung up on her, "Thanks, Danny. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You always know how to make me feel better too, babe, I'm just returning the favor," He said, holding her close.

"Are you okay with dinner tonight?" Lindsay asked him, wondering if he wouldn't want Eric in their apartment.

"I'm fine, as long as your happy," Danny reassured her.

"Okay, he was my friend before we dated, so I hope we can still be friends," Lindsay said kissing Danny on the cheek," I have to go, Adam should have my results reay by now."

"Bye, I love you," Danny said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Danny," she said deepening the kiss.

"Linds, you should go now are you aren't going to leave anytime soon," Danny said, smirking at her.

"Alright I'm going," Lindsay said, laughing as she gave him one more kiss, before walking out of their office.

**AN: I couldn't find away to end the chapter, and because it is already long I decided to sop there. I hope you liked it! Usually I don't update everyday, but I don't have school today. More of Danny's reaction to Eric will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town CSI:NY or the song Like We Used To**

**The song doesn't really have lyrics that will fit with this chapter but the next one will.**

Eric climbed up the steps to Lindsay's apartment. _Lindsay and Danny's apartment_, Eric reminded himself. He was convinced that tonight was going to be very awkward. _How wouldn't it be awkward?_ Eric mused. He was right. What would make having dinner with an ex-girlfriend and her husband less not awkward. Also, he was still in love with her. And she mentioned they had a child. _I'm in for a long night,_ Eric thought, wishing he could go back to Montana and forget this ever happened. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring himself to leave because he knew Lindsay was expecting him and he didn't want to dissapoint her.

Eric found Danny and Lindsay's apartment and, hesitated, before knocking on the door, losing his last chance to back out.

Much to his surprise, a man, with light blue eyes ans sandy hair answered the door, instead of Lindsay.

Danny, seeing the man holding a bottle of wine, assumed this was Eric, and said, "You're Eric, right? Don't worry, you're at the right apartment. I'm Danny Messer,"

"Uh, yeah I'm Eric," he said walking inside after Danny motioned for him to come in, "So, uh, where's Lindsay?"

"She's still at work, but she should be home soon,"Danny said, "You want anything to drink, we could have some of the wine you brought."

"Oh, sure," Eric said, nervously, he couldn't believe that he was going to be stuck with Lindsay'shusband until she got home, "Lindsay mentioned you guys have a kid."

"Her name's Lucy, do you wanna meet her?" Danny asked, he sensed Eric's nervousness and he wanted him to feel a bit more comfortable before he started talking to Eric about why he was here.

"Alright," Eric mumbled as Danny walked into the hallway and into one of the bedrooms. He came back a few moments later holding, a little girl with blond hair and Danny's blue eyes.

"Lucy," Danny said, speaking to his daughter, "This is mommy's friend Eric."

Eric smiled at the small child in Danny's arms. She looked like Danny, that was for sure, but she had Lindsay's smile, he noticed when she smiled back at him.

"She looks a lot like you," Eric said to Danny.

"Yeah, she does, but her smile is all Lindsay, so is her personality," Danny said, smiling affectionately at Lucy, "I'm going to put her to bed."

Danny once again walked into the bedroom, leaving Eric to feel a little what he always imagined he and Lindsay would have. A beautiful daughter, maybe a son, and a nice home. But now she had that with another man.

Danny walked back into the kitchen and told Eric, "Hey do you want to go sit down on the couch, there's a baseball game tonight."

Eric follwed Danny into the front room and sat down while Danny turned the T.V. on.

"So, Eric, why are you here in New York?" Danny asked, already knowing the answer.

Eric nearly choked on the wine he had just taken a sip of, "Um, I came here on a business trip," Eric lied.

"Eric, I get paid to know when people are lying, I know you're here to see Lindsay but, why? Why now, all of a sudden?" Danny told him.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth. I came here to tell Lindsay that I still love her, and I wanted her back, and wanted her to come back to Montana with me." Eric said, realizing that Danny's words were true.

"Eric, I know that it's hard not to love Lindsay, but you have to let her go. She's with me now, she loves me now," Danny said, the last part more as an assurance to himself than to Eric.

"I know, I know, but all you have with Lindsay, I thought we were going to have it. I thought she was the one." Eric said.

Danny desperately wanted to punch Eric in the face, then kick him out of the apartment, but he knew Lindsay we be mad. He knew they were friends before, and she still wanted to be friends with him so he didn't. Instead he said, "Look, Eric, if you really, truly, love her, you have to let her go. Let her be with me. Because, I'm the one she wants now, I'm the one whose last name she has. If you love her, let her be happy with me, because if you tried to take her away from me and succeded, I'd be crushed. Lindsay and Lucy are my life, I can't live without them. Don't try to take my little girl's mother away." Danny closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like if that happened, but he couldn't, it was too painful.

When Danny said that, Eric knew that he had to listen to what Danny was saying. He saw how much Danny loved Lindsay, possibly more than he actually did. And they had a child, a girl who needed her mother.

"I won't try to take her back," Eric told Danny, "I promise."

"That's all I ask."Danny said, turning to the T.V. to watch the game, that was long forgotten.

The two men sat watching the game like that until, they heard a key turn the lock and a door open.

Lindsay.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. This story is almost over. Probably one more chapter. I'll update my other story this weekend. The next chapter is when they have dinner.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

Like We Used to Ch.4

_I know that love happens all the time, love_  
_(I'm a sucker for that feeling)_  
_You're on my mind, love_  
_(I always end up feeling cheated)_  
_And that happens all the time, love_  
_(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)_

_Will he love you like I loved you?_  
_Will he tell you everyday?_  
_Will he make you feel like your invincible_  
_With every word he'll say_  
_Can you promise me that this was right?_  
_Don't throw it all away_  
_Can you do all these things?_  
_Will you do all these things?_  
_Like we used to_

Lindsay walked down the hall to her and Danny's apartment, hoping that Eric was running late just like her,so he wouldn't have to be alone with Danny. Danny. God, she loved him, but he could get insanely jealous. She knew he wasn't happy about Eric coming over, even though he tried his best to hide it. Lindsay unlocked the door to the apartment and walked into the living room. Lindsay was shocked to find Danny and Eric sitting on the couch watching baseball.

"Hey Danny," Lindsay said as he got up to greet her with a kiss, "Hi Eric."

"Hey Lindsay," Eric hoped that Danny and especially Lindsay didn't see the look of hurt that flashed in his eyes.

"I brought food. It's already late so I didn't want to have to cook," Lindsay told them, "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, Lindsay" Eric said, smiling at her, while Danny nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to say hi to Lucy," Lindsay told Danny who took the pizza box from her as the made her way into Lucy's room. A few minutes later, Lindsay walked back into the living room and suggested that they all eat because she was starving.

They all made their way into the kitchen, where Danny set down the pizza Lindsay bought. Lindsay went to set the table, leaving Eric standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Eric, why don't you sit down at the table,"Lindsay said, serving the pizza, "Do you want a beer?"

"No, thanks. Danny already gave me one."

Danny, Lindsay and Eric all sat at the table and started to eat in an awkward silence.

"Lindsay, I have to tell you something," Eric said suddenly.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lindsay asked, glancing at Danny, who looked tense.

"As you know, I came here to try to get back together with you. Lindsay, I've loved you for one heck of a long time, and it hurts to see that you've moved on. I know love happens all the time and it's a great feeling. Everyone deserves a chance at love, and it seems like every time I fall in love, I always end end feeling like I've been cheated outof this great feeling. The feelings you and Danny have for each other. Now I see that you and Danny are meant to be together. Maybe at one time you needed me, but not anymore,"Eric said, trying to gauge their reactions to his confession.

"Eric, I'm so sorry," Lindsay said, "I never meant to put you through that. I broke up with you because I thought we were more like brother and sister, intstead of boyfriend and girlfriend."

Danny who was momentarily at a loss of words, recovered and said, "You know, Eric, you seem like a nice guy, someday you're going to find your soul mate."

"Thanks, Danny," Eric said, relieved that he didn't seem to dislike him so much anymore, "You know, when I first met you I wondered how the hell you could possibly love Lindsay more than I do, I mean did. But now I know that you and Lindsay are going to do all of the things Lindsay and I used to do, and you're going love her with all over your heart and tell her that everyday."

"You're right, Eric. I promise I'll take care of her," Danny said, putting his arm around Lindsay, who automatically leaned against his side.

The rest of dinner when by rather uneventfully, but it was full of joking, laughs, and for Eric, hope. Hope that one day he could have what Danny and Lindsay have, with someone who would love him forever, no matter what.

When it was time for Eric to leave, he left feeling like he had closure in knowing that Lindsay was safe, and happy. Because he loved her, he would let her be with Danny without a fight, because he made her happy, happier than he could have ever made Lindsay.

**AN: I hope you liked the end. I felt kinda bad for Eric at the end, though. I'm working on a new story, hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. It's an OC centric story, but I'm going to put some DL, because there haven't been many DL scenes this season :( I hope you guys will read that story too! **


End file.
